youngkingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Taranche
Taranche, is a disk-shaped, flat plane domed over by the crystalline arch of the sky, separated into both land and ocean. It is a lush world that supports innumerable forms of life both on land and in the sea, and is the home of many sentient species. The word "Taranche" is a word that comes from the Old Samarkhash language, and means "the nourishing soil". Geography Most of the surface of the world is covered in dry land, and is made up one a gigantic super-continent (also known as Taranche) and three, much smaller continents (Ossanche, Ketehango, and the Cold Wastes). In addition to the major land masses, there are thousands of islands and island chains, with bodies of land that range in size from a few tens of feet across to several hundreds of miles across. Continental Taranche The supercontinent itself is divided up into four sub-continents. The supercontinent (also called "Taranche" by most of the world's inhabitants), is made up of two subcontinents: * Damahael makes up the southern portions of the continent. It is separated from Methahael by the Pillars of the Sky mountain range, the Burning Sands and the Sea of Horses * Methahael comprises the much larger, northerly portion of the supercontinent, and takes up about two thirds of Taranche's total land area. Tevahael is itself subdivided into three general areas: the Utter West, the Eastern Reaches (the area that contains the Young Kingdoms proper), and the Great Empty. Cold Wastes Eight hundred miles north of Taranche lies the smallest of the world's continents. Scholars know it by no other name than the Cold Wastes. Few travel there, and of those who do, many seldom return. Ketehango Sail eight hundred miles west from the Empire of Wo across the Kete Sea and you reach the small continent that gives the sea its name: Ketehango. The "continent" is actually made up of over three thousand islands extending along the western coast of the Utter East. The main islands, running north to south, are Ninken, Ankan (the main island), Saga, and Island|Antoku. These four islands, as well as the dozen or so islands closest to them, make up the Sunset Empire, a massive kingdom ruled by a God-Emperor. Ossanche East of Taranche, nearly a thousand miles past the Tan Aaten archipelago, across the EasterSea, is the largely unexplored wilderness of Ossanche. The northern reaches of Ossanche are dominated by the Sea of Sand, and is home to the ancient desert kingdoms of the Khafre'it people. The rest of the continent is dominated by the arid plains of the central regions and the near-impenetrable jungles of the Emerald Forest in the south. The Oceans Four immense salt-water oceans surround the three continents: Taranche is bordered on all sides by great salt-water oceans: the Floating Ice extends to the north and surrounds the Cold Wastes. Past Ketehango lies the Endlesss Ocean. To the south of Damahael lies the Ocean of Black Storms, and past Ossanche lies the Ocean of Mist While trading vessels and ships of war travel the coastal waters of Taranche, and have crossed the seas to Ossanche and Ketehango, no ship has ever succesfully crossed one of the great oceans (or, at least, if one has it has never returned). Category:Geography Category:Encyclopedia S to T